


First Date

by Koku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eremin - Freeform, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koku/pseuds/Koku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren are officially boyfriends, and Eren wants to take Armin out on a date. With Eren being the one in charge of planning it all, things are bound to be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

//Stop making such a fuss about things.//

Armin sighed as he walked through those familiar halls of his high school. His usual tormentors were there, but for some reason, they weren’t trying to trip or tease him like they usually did. Instead, they were muttering back and forth to each other while occasionally staring at Armin and pointing.

It wasn’t hard to guess why that was so. As Armin was walking down the hall, Eren, his best friend and now boyfriend, was beside him, gently holding his hand. Armin blushed heavily, but he didn’t object. With Eren around, he felt a lot safer.

//I wonder if he noticed what’s going on. God this is so embarrassing, but why should I feel embarrassed walking down the hall holding hands with someone I love?//

“Hey Armin? You okay?”

 Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Armin nodded and turned to his boyfriend.

“Y-Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something.”

 Eren blinked.

“Thinking about what?” He asked, then paused to smile.

“Thinking about what will happen when I take you out tonight? Are you nervous, Armin?”

Armin shook his head but blushed heavily.

“I um...N-No, I’m not nervous...I-”

Eren cut him off by gently pulling Armin off to the side and kissed him passionately while holding him against a locker. Armin nearly dropped all of the books he was holding in his hand as Eren began to deepen the kiss. Sighing softly, Armin allowed his eyelids to close as he kissed Eren back, trying to drone out the giggling voices from the girls that walked passed and saw. Eren was really gentle and loving about the kiss as he gently cupped Armin’s face with a free hand. When they both pulled away, both males had a light blush upon their cheeks.

“Ready to head home, Armin…?” Eren whispered soothingly as he brushed a strand of Armin’s golden locks behind his ear.

Armin nodded and smiled.

“Yeah.”

 “Good. Go home and get ready. I'll come over around eight. “

And after they parted to head home, Armin couldn’t keep his heartbeat under control. He wondered what Eren had in mind, for Armin had never gone on a date with anyone before. When he arrived at his house, Armin hurriedly did his homework so that he could take a shower. While standing underneath the warm, soothing water, Armin sighed.

//To think that this is actually happening...I’m a little scared, but I’m also really excited about it, too. I can’t wait to see what Eren has planned.//

Quickly, Armin dried and brushed his hair before changing into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. It wasn’t too casual, but it also wasn’t too formal either.

//That way...With whatever Eren has arranged, I think I’ll look fine.//

It was just about to turn eight when Armin heard a small knock at the door. That feeling of nervousness and apprehension returned as Armin reached for the door with shaky hands. Eren was there when the door was pulled open, a beautiful red rose in his hand. Smiling, Eren took Armin’s hand and leaned down to kiss him. Armin blushed into the kiss and held him tightly.

“Are you ready to go, Armin…?” Eren murmured softly as he planted another soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“Y-Yeah..I’m ready…,” Armin replied back just as softly, a small smile on his face.

“W-Where are we going, anyway?” He asked, curious.

 A slight grin formed on Eren’s face.

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough.” Was all the teasing brunette said in reply.

Armin sighed but went along with it anyway. Gently, Eren pulled Armin by the hand.

“Well, come on already. Let’s go!”

“C-Coming!”

Eren took Armin down the block, their hands still entwined with one another as they walked down the block. They walked for some time before Eren took Armin down another street that led all the way to his own home.

//Wait...Why are we going to Eren’s place? I thought we were going out. I wonder what Eren’s up to this time.//

“You’re probably wondering why I brought you here.” Eren murmured quietly as he held the door open for Armin to enter.

"K-Kind of…” Armin whispered back.

 When Armin looked around, he noticed that the house was empty and completely unlit except for a dim candlelight that was lit on the coffee table in the living room. On it was also some snacks and other food, drinks, and a few sets of DVDs. Eren gently took Armin to the living room where they sat on some blankets that were sprawled out onto the floor.

“You see,” Eren began softly as he placed a kiss on Armin’s cheek.

“At first, I was going to take you out to a restaurant or maybe the park or something, but at the last minute, I ditched those ideas. They were far too cliché to begin with anyway. And finally, I decided that all I wanted was to spend the night telling you how much I love you all while caressing your beautiful, smooth form underneath my hands. I just…,”

Eren sighed and snuggled up to him. He pulled Armin into a soft hug, gently wrapping his strong arms around the blonde’s body. Armin blushed and leaned into the hug. Carefully, Eren pulled a soft comforter over them and kissed Armin softly on the lips.

 “I just wanted to cuddle with you.”


End file.
